


Baby Boy

by tay_means_gay



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_means_gay/pseuds/tay_means_gay
Summary: In an AU version of the first season, Macarena does in fact give birth, but since a bed in maternity ward will be evacuated only in about a week or so, she has to bring the new-born to 'Modulo 2', much to everyone's exasperation.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Estefania ('Curly'-"Rizos") Kabila, Macarena Ferreiro & Soledad Ninez, Macarena Ferreiro / Estefania ('Curly'-"Rizos") Kabila
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Fiverr order!

"Please, don't shoot," Macarena begged as the Civil Guards pointed their guns at her. She was in the middle of the forest and was supposed to be searching for the money of Yolanda.

But now, she stood alone and bloody in the forest while Fabio bled out and was confronted with heavily armed guards with rifles pointed at her. So, she shouted the first thing she could think of.

"I'm pregnant!"

In retrospect, it wasn't only that she didn't want to get killed, she also wanted her baby to stay alive. Even though she begged for an abortion for weeks beforehand, her feelings changed. No, this was probably the first time she came to the conclusion that she didn’t want to lose her child.

No, even in a traumatic shootout she thought of her child first. She thought about what she wanted the most and what she would have regretted if she died. Killing the life growing in her stomach was one of those things she may have regretted in the future. So, her first thought had been 'Don't kill my baby!'.

Luckily, she was not shot that day. The realisation stuck, however. Even after the event, she had the same feelings about the pregnancy: She wanted to keep it, even if it was technically Simon’s baby as well. For her, that didn't matter anymore.

So, almost two weeks later she got her first ultrasound. At first, she was worried, especially because of the doctor who did the examination. But soon, her worries faded as she concentrated on the screen before her.

In the instant where Macarena saw her child, she **knew** that she couldn't give him up, ever. She wanted to let that baby live and see him grow up. Even if it was Simon’s DNA. Even if she was still stuck in prison. Even if her life was a mess at the moment. No matter what!

Then, Curly walked by as if planned (it was most definitely planned). She made up some excuse for her to stay and then sat down next to Macarena. She was almost as excited as Macarena was, betting on the sex of the child, already. It turns out the was right, it was going to be a boy.

Both of them were overjoyed with the thought of a baby boy and wanted nothing more than to raise their son together. They thought they were ready for that, but is anyone ever truly prepared for a baby?

Well, Macarena wanted to be prepared for everything, so she already started reading pregnancy books in her third month. Babies are complicated, right? Better to inform oneself beforehand! She didn’t want to make any mistakes, not even early ones. Curly and Sole thought she was thinking too much about it, especially since the prison offered parental classes for young mothers.

But that wasn't even close to the amount she spent reading now. Now, being in her last few months. She was too anxious to relax and just wait around.

After all, she didn't expect to lose her son, but it still almost happened, when Zulema had her drugged up in her own room to negotiate things with her father after the whole 'Egyptian kidnapping'-situation. It was the most scared she'd ever been!

So, she tries to be prepared for absolutely anything life may want to throw at her. **Anything** considering her son. Curly laughed at her enthusiasm for a while, but after she learnt the reason she actually dialled it down a bit.

Out of the two, Curly was eager but nowhere as prepared as Macarena. Or so they thought. It turns out that neither of them really expected how much preparation is needed for the time directly after the baby is being born. Even the prison guards didn't think really think about it and so all of them are kind of... behind.

Turns out there wasn't even a single vacant seat in the maternity cellblock right now for her to move to. That was because it turned out that no one had made a transfer request. Well, Macarena thought it would be self-evident that she would have to go to the other cellblock after birth! She even talked to the governor about it. Why would she stay in Cell Block B with murderers when she could instead join other mothers?

Nope, no one made a damn request for Macarena at all. Talking to the governor wasn’t categorised as making an official request. Instead of being surrounded by fellow mothers, she will have to give birth to her baby in cellblock B and even let him live there for a few weeks or more.

And the worst of it? Since this cellblock didn't have baby-specific things like cribs, they had to get them now. It was so damn stressful to find cheap furniture for the baby that was allowed in by the prison and was not taking up too much space in the cell!

Who knew that babies needed **so** much? According to the checklist, the newborn needed more than Macarena even owned in her prison-day-to-day-life. From specific clothing to baby gear like a play mat to diapers, diaper disposal cans, rash cream to baby washes, hooded towels, a little tub to a breast pump and so on; they had to buy it all in the next couple of weeks.

They knew a baby needed specific stuff for their age group, but they never knew that it was **so** much! None of them had the time to put all of it actually together on the list to see the sheer amount of items all put together before.

Everything was so busy! But, in a way, it was nice, too. The couple knew what to actually do with their time and was anticipating the birth!

The only one who did have a major problem with this current state of affairs was Anabel. Well, they were probably more inside the prison, but Anabel was the only bothered one in their cell at least. It wasn’t like Macarena still owed her any money anymore, but they were still on thin ice. Now, with all of the stress because of the baby, Anabel was even more irritated than usual.

Macarena spent her days going through the checklist of items to get everything on time: calling her parents, checking listings in magazines she was allowed to read and talking to the governor. And if she wasn’t occupied with that, she was continuing to read books on pregnancy and childbirth.

In the same time, Curly and Sole talked all about what they want to teach the little boy when he got older. Especially Curly was so full of life as if she was the one actually pregnant.

As Macarena was now in her last month, it was time for her to plan her ‘support team’. At least that was what she is supposed to be doing, according to her guide books. And since she trusts those books a whole lot, she figured that she'll probably need someone to help her out, in addition. Someone like a partner, a friend, a relative or so on.

Maybe the governor would allow that her parents could help her out from time to time? She was already thinking whether she may be allowed to let her parents see the baby at all when someone pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, blondie!" Curly calls out to Macarena, who was currently laying down. Since she laid down her book, it was quite obvious that she stopped reading. "Did you know you can have a nanny here?"

Macarena looked up, confused. She did not know that, but that was probably due to her books not being about prisoners. Books about the upcoming month before childbirth of mothers who are stuck in a prison sound too specific to be a guide book. And if they were books like that, she didn’t find it, yet.

"I don't think my parents have to money to hire a nanny in prison, Curly," she sighed. If would be nice though, she didn't want to leave her baby alone in this prison at any second.

"Nonono, it's not a professional," Curly elaborates, "The governor told me that 'Every mother can have a nanny who, like the mother, is an inmate who has taken parental classes and is serving time for a non-violent offence' or something like that. I could be the nanny for the baby!"

She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Even though both of them had some problems in their relationship and communication, Curly was absolutely sure she wanted to help raise the child.

Macarena thought about his idea, 'It may be good to have her as an official caretaker. And I already wanted her help with him already.'

"...so?" Curly wasn't only eager, but also very impatient. "What do you think? Is it a good idea? I'm sure it'll work out fine, come on. I wanna raise your little boy as well!"

Macarena chuckled. Of course, the other one didn't even wait for Macarena's answer. Curly's excitement was endearing in its own way.

"Sure, but-"

"YES! I **knew** that you would agree!" Curly interrupted and thrust her hands in the air to represent her triumph.

As Curly twirled around the room as if she just won the lotto, Anabel grumbled.

"I'm warning you, blondie," she threatened, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a mother now. And keep that kid out of my business, got it?"

Anabel stood up from where she was sitting to take a few steps to Macarena, "Just because you don't owe me money anymore doesn't make us best friends, alright? Don't you think I forgot how much time you got to pay me back!"


	2. Birthdays

Macarena didn't expect that being pregnant would be so exhausting. Sure, mothers talk about back pains, but mostly it’s talk about the actual birth and not all the weeks beforehand!

Also, the stress was doing quite a number on Macarena, too. She felt uncomfortable and tense all the time. Even if labour is supposed to be very painful, too, she finally wanted it over with.

In short, everything ached and she was done.

Lucky for her, it wasn’t long before the actual delivery of her son. It hurt like hell and she was screaming and crying, it was worth it in the end.

Once she had her new son in her arms, it was as nothing else really mattered. The uncomfortableness of her lower stomach and the accompanying pressure was already forgotten and she could easily ignore the hospital environment she disliked so much before.

All Macarena cared about was the little boy in her arms, who looked just as tired as she felt. For both of them, the whole process was very exhausting. But the universe didn’t care about that.

The door swung open and a very excited Curly hurried into the room. After her trailed Sole, grinning just as brightly. It took up all of their convincing to get the prison to let them visit Macarena, but they did it!

"Hey there, little buddy," Curly squealed and made grabby hands at the newborn, who was trying to sleep in Macarena's arms. Emphasis on trying, though.

Macarena herself was laying on the hospital bed while Sole and Curly stood next to it and cooed over 'their cute new cellmate' also known as her sleepy son. If only she looked as adorable as him right now, she was pretty sure she was a mess.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Sole asked, "I don't want to keep calling him the baby in my head. Well, you _could_ name him that, that would be one of a kind name!"

Curly had to laugh loudly at the thought of a kid growing up with the name 'The Baby'. Especially when he'd be in school. Would teachers ask 'The Baby, please read out number 23 for the class' or what? Was it even allowed to name a child that?

"I don't think that it's legal," Macarena answered, her voice groggy and rough because of exhaustion. While she enjoyed the presence of the other two, she couldn’t wait to go to sleep. "And even if it is, I already have a name in mind."

At that, both of the women perked up. No one of them had any clue what the boy was supposed to be called. Macarena hadn't mentioned it to anyone, yet. Not that it was that unusual that Macarena didn’t tell them everything, but a name is a pretty big decision.

They glanced at Lucas, who had finally fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and at ease that Macarena couldn’t help but relax, too. How could you not feel that way after looking at your sweet little boy who’s sleeping in arms?

Sadly, Macarena was the only one who was so relaxed, the other two anticipated the reveal as if it decided their future prison sentence. Impatiently, Curly let out an excited squeak, but Macarena quickly put her finger to her lips in order to silence her. "You will wake up Lucas, be quiet!"

"LUCAS?" Curly exclaimed, clearly ignoring Macarenas order because of the accidental name reveal. Luckily, Lucas himself didn’t seem to mind too much and continued resting. "I love the name! What do you think, Sole?"

At the loud sounds, Lucas slowly woke up and looked around for the source of his disturbance. He may be able to ignore a squeak or two from Curly, but he definitely couldn’t sleep through this excited yelling.

Sole bend down in order to be on the same eye-level as the baby before he started to cry. "How are you doing, Lucas? Quite a nice name, I have to say. Even if I would have liked 'The Baby' better."

That made Curly snort. She, too, would have liked the name 'The Baby'. It would have been the funniest thing ever. But Lucas was a nice replacement name and she wouldn’t have guessed that this would have been the name Macarena chose.

As they continued talking about the name, it became clear how exhausted Macarena was as well. She barely made any comments at all and almost nodded off in the middle of the conversation.

But it made sense, the other two thought. Even if Curly wanted to stay, she didn’t want to stress her girlfriend or the newborn. This day has been eventful enough for the both of them already, she didn’t need to make it any more demanding.

"Okay, I think we overstayed our welcome," Curly sighed fondly at the sight of Macarena and Lucas slowly falling asleep. Both of her angels looked so adorable that she wanted to kiss and cuddle them both, but they needed their rest. Without a second thought, she turned around, then took the arm of Sole and dragged her out of the hospital room.

By the time the door was shut, Macarena’s eyes almost fell shut. So, she expected Lucas to be already asleep again and snuggled up in the blanket in Macarenas arms. But instead, he looked up to her with big eyes.

She smiled down at him, "Hey there, buddy. How are you doing?"

Lucas could only coo back, but it still felt as if he had answered her. Macarena felt her heart squeeze. She had the cutest baby boy ever! She wanted to cuddle him all day long and take him home with her. But for that, she had to wait a few days.

When the day came and Macarena was released to go ‘home’ with her baby, she was so relieved. After a while, a hospital room was too sterile. So, it was nice standing in her own room again.

Home sweet home! And by ‘home’ she meant prison. Oh, and since the cellblock for mothers was still full, she was still with criminals who didn’t like her in Cell Block B. …yay.

Most of the stuff for Lucas arrived already, with the exception of his toys and a baby play mat. She had to decide what to get checked by the guards first and a crib was just way more important than a rattle, so some things were still being delivered and checked by the guards.

The only furniture-like order that hadn’t even been placed yet, was a baby-mat. She just never actually knew what she should choose! Even now, she was looking through a magazine on baby stuff again, hoping to find a fitting mat for her son.

“Argh! Why are baby mats so damn expensive?” Macarena cursed and walked through their cell while also cradling Lucas at the same time. In the last couple of days, she tried to curse less, but it was hard to when you were surrounded by vulgar criminals. After some time, everyone here started to curse and made at least a few crude jokes.

Sole scrunched her eyebrows and turned around to her, “What? You still didn’t order a university? Do you know how long it will take to get here?” With a shake of her head, she went back to painting her nails. Sole knew how stressful it can be if you order baby furniture **after** the baby is born.

“She’s right, though!” Curly jumped down from the bed and ‘defended’ her girlfriend. She just made a weird pose in front of Macarena as if that would help her out right now. “By the way, why on earth do people call it a university, besides the fact that it costs as much as an academic degree?"

She asked that in such an offended tone, Macarena couldn’t help but laugh loudly. Why was Curly angry? She neither went to a university nor did she pay a single penny on the actual baby mat.

Macarena was about to bring that up just to annoy her girlfriend but was interrupted. A cry of a baby pierced in her ear, a clear signal that her son wanted her attention. Or more specifically, he wanted food. Even though Lucas was fed just an hour ago, he was hungry _again_.

“Oh? Does little Lucas want to eat his second lunch?” Curly cooed, “C’mon, I’ll help you out!” She walked over to Macarena and Lucas, then lifted the shirt of the young mother.

“Hey!” Macarena tried to stop her, but she couldn’t when she still had Lucas in her arms. “At least let me feed him on my own!”

Curly put her hands up and backed up, “Okay, okay. Chill!”

It turned out that Lucas was hungrier than Macarena anticipated. Yes, Macarena was aware that breastfeeding wasn’t always comfortable for the mother and that a hungry baby can suck rather hard, but she didn’t expect her nipples to become sore!

Nobody warned her that a baby would want to drink faster than she could heal. Wasn’t breastfeeding supposed to be a bonding experience for mother and baby?

Well, Lucas didn’t seem to be bothered by Macarena’s discomfort and happily continued drinking. And here Macarena thought that at least her son would care about her!

To her luck, she wasn’t alone with that observation.

“Wow-ie, that boy sure can suck! I bet he’ll grow up to be gay,” Curly commented then looked back up with a wink, “but really, are you okay? You look like it hurts!”

Macarena sighed, but it’s not like she could just change to bottles. She read that breastfeeding was supposed to be the superior feeding method and it also seemed to better the relationship between the two.

And with her being in prison and all, she could use all of the bonding possibilities she can. Lucas will spend quite some time around criminals, so it would be better if he was closer to Macarena and maybe, Curly. Both of them weren’t in here for any violent crimes and were partners on top of that.

Probably the closest to ideal parents little Lucas could have in here. Not that Macarena would consider her as a master parent, as she currently sulked because of her hurting nipples. At least Lucas seemed to be full, now.

Curly took him out of Macarenas grasp and before she could react, told her, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he burps. Just make sure you get something for that-”

Curly pointed to the general area of Macarena’s boobs.

“- because that looks like it hurts. It’s almost bleeding!”

Macarena looked down and yes, one of the sides was bleeding a bit. Huh.

So, she stood up, covered up her cleavage and left the cell after nodding to Curly. Even though the doctor sucked, she really needed ointment for that. It had been already quite sore in the last couple of days and it seemed like it wasn’t getting any better.

Maybe she should give Lucas a few bottles instead? But then again, some of the books said that you shouldn’t switch because the baby could be confused by the different nipples. Well, some of the books said this, other ones told her that it was perfectly fine as long as the baby ate enough.

She would consider asking the doctor if it wasn’t for their difficult background. She didn’t trust him and wouldn’t want her baby to have to rely on such a man, ever.

So, she made a mental note to ask around what the other mothers in here thought. She knew for a fact that some of them had children, so why not ask them? If she was stuck in here, she could at least make the best out of it, right?


	3. First Meetings

Turns out that Macarena kind of forgot that in prison there were, well, prisoners.

Since the close call where she almost lost her baby boy, she tried to stay away from the more violent criminals in here. But on her mission to find the best solution for her feeding problem, she ignored that.

Or, she tried to. It was kind of hard to ignore what kind of people were here when she was face-to-face with ‘The Gypsy’ also known as Saray. Once again, she made sure to remind Macarena that they were not friends at all.

“Oi, where’s your kid?” Saray asked, her concern overplayed with a spiteful voice. Even though Saray hated Macarena very much for ‘stealing her girlfriend’, she was very glad to find out that her son had survived in the end.

Macarena didn’t have the energy to deal with her, not since Lucas loved to interrupt her much needed sleep with hungry cries. Not that she could blame her son, but she would love to actually sleep more than two hours at a time.

But, ‘helpful’ as ever, Curly came up behind Macarena, a sleepy child in her arms. “Oh, well, our son is here, safe and sound!” She looked at Macarena and gave her a wink, then turned back to her ex.

“…your son?” The concern in Saray’s voice completely vanished, replaced by pure hatred. She was stunned by Curly’s statement, she never expected that their relationship was at such a point.

Curly was hers! How dare Macarena steal her girlfriend and then make her stay because of a child! It wasn’t even Curly’s biological one, at all.

Sure, little Lucas was very adorable, so it was obvious that Curly couldn’t just get up and leave Macarena. Family is important, you can’t just turn away after getting the role of a parent.

Damn you, blondie!

With that thought, Saray gave the new parents a glare and walked off.

“Uh, what got her panties in a twist?” Curly laughed, what made Lucas squirm a bit on her arm. Quickly, Curly stopped the vibrations to let the boy soundly sleep in her arms.

Macarena turned her heel in order to confront her girlfriend.

“Ugh, you know she already hates me, why did you have to come here and make it worse?” She whispered angrily, way more concerned whether Lucas could continue sleeping.

“Excuse me?” Curly puffed out her chest proudly. “I just tried to help you out! I know how Saray can be, that’s why I broke up with her, ya know?”

Macarena sighed, realizing how unimportant this argument truly was. “Sorry, I’m just on edge because of the lack of sleep,” she murmured and leaned forward to give Curly a kiss on the cheek, “Come on.”

She wanted to turn back and go search for an actual mother in order to help her with her breastfeeding problem, but Curly pulled her back.

With a loud smack, she kissed Macarena on the mouth. If they hadn’t been standing in the middle of a prison with **a lot** of girl on girl action, they surely would have gathered the attention by everyone by now.

Macarena turned away, still not that comfortable as a ‘part-time lesbian’ in front of others. Hell, she didn’t even know why she liked Curly despite being _straight_.

“So, where did you want to go? You looked like a woman on a mission,” Curly continued the conversation as if nothing had happened. And for her, it probably was nothing.

“I did?”, Macarena asked, still irritated by Curly. She walked off, keen on finding the prisoners she hoped to ask about motherhood.

“Oh, come on, I know that look of yours,” Curly was at her heels, not bothered by Macarena’s moody behaviour at all. “We’ve been dating for quite some time now, it’s no use hiding stuff like that from me. So, where are we going?”

Macarena was silently thankful for her girlfriend and her continued support even through her outbursts. She didn’t know how many times Macarena started an argument that was utterly unimportant, but Curly stayed by her side even though Macarena wasn’t the easiest partner.

“I was wondering whether anyone here had any advice on my…”, she didn’t quite know how to articulate that she felt like her nipples were sucked off every time she fed Lucas. “Any advice on motherhood!”

Curly walked a few steps in front of her and turned around, continuing to walk backwards.

“Well, maybe you could ask Sole. I’m sure she had kids, and -”

“Hey, can’t you look where-”

She was cut off as she walked into a guard. Or, she walked into Fabio, especially. He began to argue, then his eyes fell on Macarena and the little bundle in Curly’s arm. He hadn’t had the chance to see Macarena and her little boy, yet.

His eyes began to glow, he waited the whole week to see the two, but never caught them. He had missed Macarena and finally wanted to see her child, even though he never quite liked kids much.

But somehow, by the extent of caring for Macarena, he also felt protective toward her kid.

“Hey there, Macarena. How’s it going? And how is the little guy?” Fabio asked, trying to sound casual but his curiosity slipped through nonetheless. And if he ignored the other girl, he didn’t care much.

Curly rolled her eyes at the ignorance and turned to Macarena, “I think I’m gonna go to the bathroom, can you hold Lucas real quick?”

And with that, she was gone.

“So, this guy’s name is Lucas?” Fabio asked, peeking down towards the still sleeping baby. Macarena nodded and also looked toward the child, being handed to his mother didn’t bother him, he didn’t even squirm.

Fabio took another step forward so he could pet across the head of the newborn. Macarena couldn’t hide her smile as she watched Fabio becoming so careful around her son.

It was almost like they were a small family.

Then, as Fabio realized how the three of them could be interpreted, he quickly stood up straight. “Um, congratulation,” he said, “but I really have to go now!”

He nodded at the two of them, then made a swift exit as Macarena stayed.

“Oh, what’s up with your loverboy?” The voice came behind her, and as Macarena turned she already knew who it was her.

“Zulema, what do you want?” She all but growled out, wrapping her arms tighter around the sleeping child in her arms.

Zulema only shrugged, “What could I possibly want? Oh, I don’t know?” She gave Macarena a grin, the sauntered off.

Macarena was sure that she only spoke to her to make her feel uneasy. She hated that woman with all of her gut, because of her she almost lost the precious boy that was lying in her arms.

If the guards broke came through the door in the whole “Egyptian-kidnapping’ dilemma just a few minutes lates, her kid would have been dead.

It was a close call that he survived, his heartbeat was already so weak when the medics arrived. She considered herself so fucking lucky, that her baby survived.

Aside from her, the gladdest were probably her parents. Speaking of, their first visit since the birth of Lucas was scheduled today, and boy, were they excited. Sadly, Roman couldn’t make it today, so it’s just meeting the grandparents, meeting the uncle will have to wait.


	4. New Routine, New Problems

All of them may have loved the addition to the family, but their cellmates were also hating the cramped space in said cell. It’s not that Lucas used up a lot of space, but rather that his furniture did. Especially his crib.

But what was Macarena supposed to do? It’s not like she could let Lucas sleep on the floor! And sleeping next to her was not possible since the bed was quite cramped, also, she read way too many stories about babies being accidentally squished by their parents.

“Okay, how about you’ll just sleep in my bed and Lucas gets yours?” Curly suggested one day, clearly bothered by the cramped space in their cell.

Macarena wasn’t sure, at all.

“I don’t know, what if he falls down? Babies move in their sleep, right? What if he turns around and falls from the bed?” She voiced her doubts, even if she agreed with Curly that some of the furniture of her son hinders the movement in their room a lot.

“I don’t think he’s old enough for that, yet. And you’re going to be transferred soon, anyway,” Curly argued, “I need to use my limited time with you, now, too! I’ll miss you in the other block, you know?”

Macarena did know. Even though she wasn’t entirely convinced by her idea, she was too protective of her son to let him sleep freely in a bed without a border.

But that didn’t mean she was entirely put off by the thought of sharing a bed with her partner nonetheless.

So, while the two girlfriends did sometimes share a bed, Lucas continued to sleep in his crib or in Macarena’s arms. Well, and in the arms of Curly.

In the beginning, Macarena didn’t want to give Lucas out of her arms and didn’t expect Curly to be especially ‘mother-like’. But, it turns out that this duo worked quite well together.

Macarena didn’t know how she survived the first few days where she insisted on caring for Lucas alone, Curly being her ‘nanny’ or not. Now, both of them took turns feeding the boy. While Macarena mostly breastfed him over the day, Curly fed him with a bottle during the night.

The lack of sleep bothered Curly way less than it did Macarena, one barely even noticed a difference. Macarena herself wouldn’t even believe that Curly was waking up in the night to feed Lucas if not for the fact that she shortly woke up.

Every single time when Lucas woke up crying Curly said something along the lines of ‘I’ll handle it this time, you can take the next time’, but that ‘next time’ had still to occur. Curly happily took this job and shushed Macarena back to sleep multiple times a night.

And over time (the time span only being two weeks), they figured out their own little routine. The two of them worked incredibly smooth and got better every day.

Of course, there were still problems from time to time, as every parent has. But it never was anything major, or so Macarena thought.

That was until she woke up one morning with no baby in sight.

In an instant, she was filled with panic. No one but she was in the cell, but that wasn’t especially unusual.

What if Anabel wanted to threaten her again by stealing her son? Or maybe it was a sort of pay-back from Zulema? Or did Saray want revenge for ‘stealing’ her girlfriend?

Macarena had too many enemies already, that’s why she wanted to leave to the Maternity block from the beginning!

She hurried out as fast as she could and looked over the whole TK. Maybe hse could identify some of the ‘spies’ of Zulema! There had to be someone to see her reaction, hadn’t it?

But no matter how hard she stared at the other inmates, no one seemed off. No, quite, on the contrary, she didn’t even see anyone who had some sort of alignment with either of the two dealers in here.

If it wasn’t someone from Anabel and it wasn’t Zulema (who was close to Saray), then who could have done such a thing?? She didn’t make any new enemies in the last months and people became partially nicer to her because of her pregnancy.

Or was all of that a charade so she would keep her guard down? Did the prisoners actually plan something like that against the mother?

That sounded implausible, but what else could have been it?

Macarena stood there, looking around and leaning against the railing in front of her cell. She would have liked to stay there a bit longer and think things over before rushing as she did in the first months of her imprisonment. This behaviour didn’t do her any good in here.

What about Lucas in this time, though? She couldn’t just stand there looking pretty while her son is missing! What if something happened to him? She already almost lost him once and she knew that some of the girls in here didn’t care about the life of a child much.

In an instant, Macarena rushed out of the open area and to the washrooms. There were no cameras and no guards were allowed, so if anyone had her child, it would make sense to have him in there.

And yes, Zulema and Saray both were drying her hair in the changing room in front of the showers and stalls. They had to know that Macarena would go this way first, so Zulema probably waited here for her.

Now that Macarena thinks about it, didn’t Zulema threaten her only half a week ago? As did Anabel, kind of.

Maybe the two of them actually teamed up for once, they are capable of things like that if they wanted to! Hell, they had a whole drug dealing arrangement going for quite some time.

Zulema sensed Macarena’s uneasiness and smirked, then turned around and left. Saray followed her, but nor before throwing her a glare that could kill.

It felt to Macarena as if a blood vessel had popped.

How did that birch dare to lay a finger on her son? Oh, if she even as much as touched a hair on his head, Macarena would turn her life into a living hellscape.

But before she could even begin to storm after the two, a hand was set on her shoulder. Sole saw her angry expression and wanted to know what’s up.

“Oh, you’re searching for Lucas? I saw Curly walking around with him earlier, I thought you knew,” she explained as if that would be self-explanatory. It was not. Why was Macarena’s girlfriend walking around with their son?

For a moment, she considered whether Curly teamed up with Zulema. But, no, she wouldn’t do that, right? On the other hand, she already snitched once on her for the governor.

Conflicted but still furious, Macarena stormed out. If these two were anywhere in this damn prison, she would find them. And Macarena wasn’t afraid to let hell loose if Curly did anything to Lucas!

In the end, she found both of them in the yard. Curly showed Lucas how the other inmates played basketball and moved his hand as if he cheered. If it wasn’t for Macarena’s anger, she would have found that scene really cute. If only…

Instead, she stomped to them and crossed her arms in front of Curly. “Care to explain?” She asked, scowling and with a murderous glint in her eyes. Lucas recognized his mother and tried to reach hear before crying out.

The scowl on Macarena’s face only deepened. As she took Lucas out of the arms of her girlfriend, her eyebrow twitched. Curly didn’t seem to mind too much though, she didn’t really see if she did anything wrong.

“Oh, looks like little Lucas missed you,” she cheered happily. Then, she tried to put an arm around Macarena but she carefully avoided any touch between them. She still wasn’t sure what Curly’s intention for carrying Lucas around was, but at least her fury faded a bit.

“Guess that happens when you steal a baby,” Macarena’s voice was not loud because of the baby in her arm, but it sure was ice cold, “I won’t repeat myself again. Why the fuck was Lucas missing from my crib this morning?”

Curly lifted an eyebrow, she was confused but also amused, “Isn’t it obvious? I took him for a tour to see the whole ward! I realized that he wasn’t outside here, yet. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I went ahead already.”

Macarena had been mad, she really had been, but how can you stay mad at your girlfriend after she smiled so sincere at you. Curly didn’t even realize what conclusions Macarena came to on her own! She was just so obviously happy to have both of them here now, even if her partner was in a bad mood.

While Macarena was still a bit annoyed at the other girl, she didn’t feel enraged anymore. Instead, she just sighed and took a step back to Curly.

In the evening, both Sole and Curly lay on the floor from laughing. “

You-” Curly was interrupted by another fit of giggles, “You thought I, your very lovable girlfriend, had taken Lucas to Zulema because I had teamed up with her?”

Yes, now it seemed unrealistic. How could she ever think that her girlfriend would have done something bad to Lucas or Macarena? But you know what they say, right?

Hindsight is always 20/20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
